


Sweet Madness

by Paidendryl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angela won't stay for long..., Bill is a creepy flirty villain, Bill is secretly the jealous type, Dipper enjoys playing hard to get, Dipper is an unimpressed hero, Dipper is bi...so yeah..., F/M, He's also a jerk to Bill, Hero AU, M/M, but then again Bill is a major buttface too, relationship is a slow build, tags will be added on later!, those this might be a bit different..., title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paidendryl/pseuds/Paidendryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hero of Gravity Falls, Pine Tree, is a shy man who will fight earnestly to the death to protect all the citizens of the town. Cypherus is a cruel madman who fell for the hero in blue and white. </p>
<p>And he will stop at nothing to woo the famous hero into being his.</p>
<p>No matter what.</p>
<p>A villain with a complete obsession and love/bloodlust for the beloved hero...nothing wrong with that, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Madness

Pristine leather black shoes clicked loudly against the tiled floor of the abandoned warehouse. The owner of them strutted down the empty, dimly lit hallway with an air of elegance and vanity. His rich, black suit donned his lean body nicely, accenting it was a silky golden bow tie tied to perfection around his thin neck. His beach blonde hair fell down in waves and curled at the tips where his neck met his head, his bangs swooping down and covering his left eye. Not that it mattered anyways. A golden bronze masquerade mask with carved in cracks covered the top half of his face, two triangles, one big and the other slightly smaller, flamed out on the right side of the mask.

The man smiled and hummed happily as he walked down the hallway, turning the corner and entering into the top floor of the warehouse that hovered over the large center floor of the place. He grinned, a toothy grin that showed just how proud he was in that moment. The place was decorated in a state that someone would’ve mistaken it as a fancy restaurant. Stringed lights hung around, illuminating the area with an elegant flare. Eight round tables topped with black table cloths and gold table runners filled the floor. Plates and various utensils designated for such formal occasions layered the tables and surrounded the gold and white flowers that acted a centerpiece.

He looked about at the guests below that were tied to their chairs, their fearful eyes and muffled whimpers from behind their gags sent a pleasant thrill through him and he was well pleased with how great this turned out. His servants, or rather thugs from the darkest part of town dressed in black and white waiter outfits bustled about with silver trays and platters, some carrying out the richest red wine money could buy. A band stayed to one side of the room set about on a stage looked about warily as they played a beautiful, slow melody.

Yes, everything was absolutely _perfect_.

The only thing missing?

Their guest of honor!

He had sent out an invitation to the one person who had caught his fancy long ago, a man who had touched him in a way no has ever touched him. The very hero of this crummy town he dwelled in, Pine Tree. His blood began racing a bit more at the memory of the man digging a serrated, blue and white blade into his chest.

_Ah…that was a wonderful experience._

Of course, he _had_ missed his heart by a good few inches, but it was an aim that he would surely fix if his beloved would only let him help. No sooner had that happened though, than was he hauled into Gravity Fall’s villain asylum. A place that was locked tighter than any prison on earth, but it had nothing on him as he was a master of escaping. And once he had escaped, he promptly began devising a cunning plan to lure the hero of the town out of hiding and to come to him. After all, it wouldn’t be right if he didn’t return the blade to Pine Tree. Buried deep into his heart of course.

So, within a small week, he had everything planned and prepared. He had sent the letter two days prior to his planning, giving his man enough adequate time to adjust his schedule and appear right on time. It was nothing special, just a simple black card with a gold boarding and words that read:

_You have been cordially invited to spend a_ fabulous _evening with the elusive Cypherus. The dress attire is formal, so look your best, after all there will be **other guests**. The time and whereabouts are at 12 pm sharp and at the abandoned warehouse near the docks. _

**Don’t be late** _._

_Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram. Buy gold. Bye!_

_\- Cypherus_

He had been specific and demanding with the time, wanting everything to go exactly as planned. He hated when things went wrong. And he hated tardiness. It was something he didn’t appeal to or appreciate. After all, it’s rude to show up late to a party dedicated to you right?

He tap, tap, tapped his fingers along the metal rod in front of him as he gazed below. His eye traveled down to the watch on his right wrist, 11:55. Five more minutes. He’d be here in five more minutes. His heart beat picked up a little, accelerating in a way that had his blood pulsing and his foot tapping with impatience.

He’ll be here…he’ll be here. He wouldn’t stand you up. That’s not the kind of guy he is, he thought to himself, trying to steady his nerves and calm down.

There were still five more minutes left.

The guests below squirmed and he sighed, slipping his hands in his pockets. He made his way down to the main floor, entering the room with an antsy, nervous feeling.

Three minutes. Two had gone by already.

He swallowed, beginning to pace the floor as one of the “servants” served more wine to one of the guests. He watched as the women began to tip over but one snap of his fingers had her sitting upright perfectly. He tsked as he approached the table, running a gloved hand through the women’s blonde hair.

“Tsk, tsk, Mrs. Northwest, you really should learn how to hold down your liquor. Don’t wanna give the wrong impression to your daughter Atlantica, now would we?” He said, voice dripping with fake sweetness that had the woman next to him trembling. His eye wandered to the said little girl, the fear in the young child’s eyes made him smile and he moved away from the woman over to her. He combed his fingers through the child’s own blonde hair and hummed softly as the girl gave a short muffled cry. Ever since first meeting her, he had taken a liking to the child. She was as perfect as any child could be. Polite, respectable and beautiful, just like her mother. Speaking of which, the woman was glaring at the man, her body squirming against the bonds in hopes of breaking them.

The man turned away and righted himself, he glanced at his watch.

12:01.

He was late.

He.

Was.

_Late_.

Granted it was only one minute, but it was still no excuse. They had a sent arrangement! His right eye twitched and his body tensed. A worker passed by at that moment and in his fury, the man grabbed the worker, who was a heavy, broad shoulder man, and swung him by the arm over his shoulder, sending the other flying across the room and crashing against the wall of the warehouse, leaving a cracked dent in the wall.

The man was breathing heavily, his once light almond hazel eye now dark and filled with rage. His hair fell out of its neat position and became wild strands that surrounded his face in a way that made him look like the true psychopath that he was.

The guests and workers tensed up with fear as they watched with baited breaths at the man’s next moves. One of the workers decided to step forward, a big mistake on their part.

“H-hey boss…I-I don’t think he’s c-coming…”

Everything seemed to have gone dead still. The man stopped for a moment, then slowly, and carefully, he turned around. He faced the worker, a scowl plastered on his face. He reached into the jacket of his suit and pulled out a small revolver, he aimed it at the man and pulled the trigger.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The man fell to the ground without so much as a noise, three bullets going straight through his chest. The others crowded around with fear and stared at the lifeless face of their former partner.

“Anyone else wanna tell me something stupid?” The man snarled.

“N-no!” “No s-sir!” “No boss!” came the chorus response of the thugs. The man huffed before casting the gun to the floor, he had been saving those bullets for a better time, but now he had gone and wasted them. Pathetic. He walked forward, pushing past the men with a force that had them all stumbling back.

“I’m going out!” He hissed, “Pine Tree will be lucky if I let him get out of this one with all his teeth in tack!”

“What about the guests?” One man called out. The man stopped in his tracks and turned around, his good eye raking over the people. A sick smile pulled at his lips.

“Do whatever ya want,” he said, turning on his heel and leaving the warehouse without so much as a hint of remorse. He was furious at Pine Tree for leaving him stood up. No one leaves him waiting and gets away with it. Not even the man he had fallen in love with. No, there was no excuse. Even if Pine Tree was saving a child from a burning building, or stopping a train from going over a cliff, or even a bomb he should’ve made time to show up for him! There was no reason for Pine Tree to just leave him there. It was rude and unprofessional. But as he walked, he figured he should at least go a little easy on his guest of honor. Perhaps he had gotten lost. Yes, yes he had gotten lost on the way-confused as to which dock he might’ve been referring to!

Fine…he’ll let him keep his pretty teeth.

After all, he’ll have next time. Their small dinner would be merely postponed until he found him and got him to properly show up at the next meal! A pleased smile formed on his face as he walked underneath the full moon.

Yes, he’ll get to return the blade properly soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be writing this...Ishouldn'tbewritingthisIshouldn'tbewritingthisIshouldn'tbewritingthis!!
> 
> I'm already backed up with other stuff...but I had to. Ergh...
> 
> I will be updating my other stories as well, so don't worry-I haven't forgotten about them!


End file.
